Friends & Lovers
by ghpcfan12
Summary: Takes place a year after the bike race that 'killed' Jack. See what happens when friends get together to help Livvie realize a new love.


Chapter One  
  
~Frank's House, February 14, 2002~  
  
"Well? How does it look?" Alison Barrington asked Ian Thornhart as  
  
she surveyed their work. Her blue eyes took in the numerous bouquets  
  
of flowers that were spread throughout the kitchen. Walking over to  
  
one of the vases, Alison inhaled the flowers' sweet scent. "I love  
  
roses," she commented, turning her eyes to the lace tablecloth that  
  
covered the table in the center of the room.  
  
Ian came up beside Alison and smiled. "Is that why the candles are  
  
rose-scented?" he teased.  
  
Alison glanced at the two long candles in rose candleholder that  
  
decorated the table and nodded with a dreamy sigh. "Uh-huh." The  
  
table was set for two and dinner was simmering on the stove. The  
  
candles were not yet lit, but the matches were waiting in the middle  
  
of the table.  
  
"You don't think we're being a little obvious, do you?" Ian asked  
  
worriedly.  
  
Alison let out a small laugh. "No, Ian, I don't. It's obvious to  
  
everyone but Frank and Livvie that they belong together and as  
  
they're friends, it's up to us to point it out to them. Besides, it's  
  
Valentine's Day."  
  
"I just hope Livvie doesn't think it's too soon."  
  
"You mean because of Jack?" At Ian's nod, Alison creased her eyebrows  
  
into a thoughtful frown. "It's been eight months since he was killed.  
  
And Livvie seems to have moved on from him. Have you not seen how she  
  
looks at Frank?"  
  
"How would you look at a man who saved your life?" Ian challenged.  
  
Alison sighed. "Do you believe at all in romance? I know Frank saved  
  
her from being beaten or worse by Zach and his cronies after the  
  
race, but Frank and Livvie have remained friends after she was healed  
  
too. Heck, she lived here all summer long while he helped her  
  
recuperate. You don't think she could have fallen for him and vice  
  
versa during all that time?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "I guess so. I know Frank seems to like Livvie more  
  
than he's willing to admit. I guess I just don't want to be  
  
responsible if we push too hard and it backfires."  
  
Alison dragged a chair over to the wall, deciding it was time to hang  
  
some of the Valentine's Day balloons that Ian had blown up  
  
earlier. "It won't backfire."  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Ian stated as he blew up another  
  
balloon for Alison.  
  
"Look, you and I have been in close proximity with both of them since  
  
this happened. You've been Livvie's doctor and have checked on her  
  
regularly, have you not?"  
  
"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You've seen the way they look at each other. I know you have because  
  
I've been here just as often with you. Besides, if you didn't believe  
  
they loved each other, you wouldn't be helping me do this," Alison  
  
retorted.  
  
Ian's lips curved into a smile. "You're right. I'm a hopeless  
  
romantic."  
  
Alison laughed and turned her attention back to what she was  
  
doing. "Exactly." Suddenly, the chair rocked and Alison clamped her  
  
legs together, desperately trying to balance it. Ian noticed the  
  
movement and rushed towards the chair, catching Alison in his arms  
  
just as she tumbled off the chair.  
  
"Whoa there!" He cried, holding her close and feeling her body shake  
  
as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Th - th -thanks," Alison stammered, her heart hammering with the  
  
sudden fear she felt flowing through her body. She leaned her head  
  
back slightly to look in Ian's eyes.  
  
"You're okay, Ali," Ian whispered soothingly. Seeing the fear still  
  
in her face, Ian leaned forward, intending to kiss her cheek.  
  
Alison moved her face, wanting to give him a better angle to her  
  
cheek but missed and their lips met for a hesitant kiss. Ian felt a  
  
jolt of electricity go through him and pressed his lips harder  
  
against hers, still holding her body firmly.  
  
Alison wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss and  
  
closing her mind from all possible thoughts. Suddenly, an image  
  
popped into her mind and she gasped, pulling away from Ian. "I - I  
  
think I'm okay now," she said. "Can you put me down?"  
  
Wordlessly, Ian did as he was asked but didn't release his arms from  
  
her body. "Ali," he said softly, smoothing a wisp of hair from her  
  
face. "What just happened between us?"  
  
Alison gently removed his arms and stepped back. "I don't know, Ian,  
  
but it can't happen again."  
  
"I know." Ian walked over and picked up some balloons. "You're  
  
involved with Jamal."  
  
"And you're engaged to Eve. You have a child together." Alison  
  
climbed back onto the chair, wanting to finish hanging the balloons.  
  
Ian stood behind her and held the chair steady for her, staring at  
  
her backside right in front of him. "Things have changed between Eve  
  
and I since our son was born," Ian admitted.  
  
Alison finished what she was doing and climbed down, lifting the  
  
chair to another spot in the kitchen and climbing back up. "How do  
  
you mean?" Alison asked after Ian took ahold of the chair again.  
  
Ian handed her a balloon and met her eyes. "She's been so obsessed  
  
with Matthew since she was pregnant that she's stopped having time  
  
for me, stopped caring about what I'm doing or how I'm doing. In her  
  
obsession not to lose another child, she's lost all feelings she has  
  
for me, for us."  
  
Alison returned her attention to hanging the balloons, trying not to  
  
think of the feelings that had flown through her body at their kiss a  
  
few moments earlier. "Things have been strange between Jamal and me  
  
too," she admitted quietly.  
  
Ian felt a strange emotion wash over him at her words. "Really?"  
  
"Jamal has blamed himself since Jack died. It was supposed to be him  
  
in that race, not Jack. I was the one that kept him from being in  
  
that race and I think he's always blamed me in a way ever since. He's  
  
closed up from me, stopped telling me his feelings and including me  
  
as a big part of his life. Sometimes it almost seems like I'm an  
  
afterthought to him."  
  
"He's a jerk then, Alison," Ian said firmly.  
  
Alison turned to Ian with surprise. "How can you say that? You don't  
  
even know him!"  
  
Ian took her hand and helped her down, caressing her fingers in his  
  
own. "Anyone who would blame you for something that was obviously an  
  
accident is a jerk, Alison," Ian said fiercely. "You can't blame  
  
someone for something as horrible as someone's death when it wasn't  
  
even their fault."  
  
Alison felt tears well up in her eyes at the compassion in Ian's  
  
voice. "Thanks for believing in me, but if I hadn't tried to stop  
  
Jamal from being in that race, Jack might still be alive right now."  
  
"And Jamal? He would have been the one killed then, right?"  
  
Alison closed her eyes, trying to tune out the thoughts Ian was  
  
placing in her head.  
  
Ian stepped closer to her, taking her face in his hands. "Ali, look  
  
at me." After hesitating, Alison opened her eyes, meeting Ian's  
  
warily. "We can't stop Fate from doing what it wants, taking who it  
  
wants. Jack's death was an accident. If Fate hadn't taken him then,  
  
Fate would have another time. It wasn't your fault. Okay?"  
  
Alison nodded, two tears slipping down her cheeks. Ian leaned forward  
  
and gently kissed them away. Alison felt a chemical imbalance as the  
  
tenderness of his touch. Alison hadn't felt such a touch since before  
  
Jack died eight months earlier. She closed her eyes again, welcoming  
  
Ian's caresses, desperately needing to feel loved again.  
  
Ian watched her face closely, not knowing what was happening between  
  
them but wanting to touch her, kiss her, and love her. He moved his  
  
face closer to hers until he was kissing her passionately.  
  
Alison moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her  
  
lips firmly against his. Ian pulled her body tightly against his,  
  
running his fingers through her silky blond hair.  
  
Alison broke the kiss with a smile on her face. "I think we're  
  
forgetting why we're here, you know," she whispered.  
  
Ian returned her smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I  
  
remember why we're here. Perhaps we should finish what we've started  
  
here and then take this someplace else."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but where shall we take this to?" Alison asked  
  
unhappily.  
  
"I know somewhere, but it's a surprise," Ian winked mischievously.  
  
"Let's finish this place off then." Alison exhaled a breath and  
  
reluctantly removed Ian's arms from around her and dragged the chair  
  
back to the table. They hung the last few balloons from the island in  
  
the middle of the kitchen and stood back, pleased with their work.  
  
Alison checked her watch and grinned. "Right on time. They should be  
  
home from the hospital in a few minutes."  
  
"Let's go then." Ian held out a hand to her. "Unless you've changed  
  
your mind."  
  
Alison took his hand and shook her head. "Not at all. Have you?"  
  
Ian quickly wrapped her into his arms and kissed her. "Does that  
  
answer your question?"  
  
Alison laughed. "Definitely."  
  
Ian took her hand and they walked out the door, closing it softly  
  
behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Frank's Car~  
  
Livvie glanced out the window and released a small sigh, her mind  
  
wandering as it had been of late. Today was an especially hard day  
  
for her, it being the most romantic holiday of the year.  
  
Frank looked over and Livvie and wordlessly took her hand, squeezing  
  
it encouragingly. "Thinking of Jack?" he asked.  
  
Livvie flashed a smile his way. "You know me so well."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Livvie paused before answering, trying to put her thoughts into  
  
words. "Today is the most romantic holiday of the year and I can't  
  
help but think of Jack. I'm not totally sure why."  
  
"Besides the fact that you miss him?"  
  
Livvie's face melted into a smile. "Of course I miss him. But I feel  
  
like I've moved on from him too. Does that sound totally stupid?"  
  
"No, it doesn't, Livvie," Frank assured her. "I lost someone I really  
  
cared about. I was totally to blame for it, but I still miss her  
  
everyday even thought I've moved on."  
  
"That Karen person, right?" Livvie asked.  
  
Frank nodded. "Right. My heart healed from the pain of losing Karen,  
  
but a part of me will always miss her."  
  
Livvie glanced down at her fingers, still entwined with Frank's and  
  
pulled her hand away with a soft blush tingling her cheeks. "I'm glad  
  
you understand."  
  
Frank put his hand back on the steering wheel and focused on his  
  
driving. "I spoke to Ian this morning. Something tells me things  
  
aren't going well for him and Eve."  
  
"Really? I never would have guessed," Livvie said, surprised. "Are  
  
they going to stay together?"  
  
"I think Ian wants to for the baby's sake, but he seems at a loss as  
  
to what's happening with Eve."  
  
Livvie suddenly noticed where Frank was driving. "Are we going to  
  
your place?" she asked.  
  
Frank glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you mind? I  
  
thought I'd cook you some dinner to celebrate another healthy  
  
checkup."  
  
Livvie shrugged. "Sounds good to me. It's a relief to know that Zach  
  
didn't cause me any major harm." Livvie shuddered, remembering the  
  
beating Zach and his goons had been giving Livvie when Frank showed  
  
up and rescued her after the race eight months earlier. Frank had  
  
taken Livvie back to his place and enlisted Ian's help when Livvie  
  
refused to go to the hospital or the police. Thanks to Ian, Frank and  
  
Alison, Livvie healed and had moved on. She stayed at Frank's all  
  
summer while she was healing and now lived in her apartment on her  
  
own, still close to her friends.  
  
Frank had offered to take her to her checkup and Livvie had accepted,  
  
pleased to spend any time with Frank. She had feelings for Frank, but  
  
wasn't sure of the extent of them and wasn't sure how to deal with  
  
them. For now, she was happy just spending lots of time with him.  
  
Frank was able to reach a place in Livvie that no one else had. She  
  
felt comfortable sharing every feeling, every emotion she felt with  
  
Frank. "Alison doesn't seem happy with Jamal either," Livvie said,  
  
returning to their discussion.  
  
Frank sighed. "He still blames her for Jack, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Livvie answered quietly. "I don't know why. If she was to  
  
blame, doesn't he think I would blame her too?"  
  
"No. You have too big of a heart to do that, Livvie, and Jamal knows  
  
that. He probably figures if you do blame Alison, you're forgiving  
  
her because she's your best friend."  
  
"He should forgive her because he loves her," Livvie retorted.  
  
Frank smiled and reached over to gently touch her dark hair. "That's  
  
what I love about you, is your big heart and your optimism."  
  
Livvie was startled by his choice of words. "Uh, thanks."  
  
Frank returned his hands to the steering wheel, signaling to turn  
  
down his street. "Almost there."  
  
Livvie nodded and looked out the window again. Frank turned into the  
  
driveway a moment later and hopped out of the car quickly. Livvie  
  
opened her door and was about to get out when Frank rushed over and  
  
held out a hand to her. "Ms. Reese?" he bowed slightly to her.  
  
Livvie grinned and gave him her hand, allowing him to help her from  
  
the car. Frank led her to the back of the house and stuck the key in  
  
the door. He pushed it open and stood back to allow Livvie to enter.  
  
She walked inside and stopped with a gasp. Frank hurried in behind  
  
her and whistled in surprise when he saw the kitchen.  
  
In front of them was a "Happy Valentine's Day" sign. The beautifully  
  
decorated table stood to the right and Frank could smell dinner and  
  
saw pots on the stove. Balloons were hung all over the kitchen and  
  
roses were spread in vases everywhere.  
  
"Frank, did you do this?" Livvie asked, her voice soft.  
  
"No, Livvie, but I have a pretty good idea who did."  
  
Livvie turned to face him. "Who?"  
  
Frank smiled as he remembered Ian quizzing him about his feelings for  
  
Livvie a few days earlier. "Some very good people. Shall we take  
  
advantage of their generosity?"  
  
Livvie nodded shyly. Frank took her arm and led her to the  
  
table. "May I pull out your chair for you?" he asked as he did so.  
  
Livvie sat and Frank pushed her chair in before going over and  
  
examining what was on the stove. Frank served the meal, impressed at  
  
the lengths that Alison and Ian had gone to for them.  
  
Livvie noticed matches on the table and lit the candles. She noticed  
  
a bottle of red wine and poured that as well, wondering who had done  
  
this for them. Dinner consisted of pork chops, roasted potatoes and  
  
crisp vegetables sautéed to perfection.  
  
Frank sat across from Livvie as they began eating in silence. Frank  
  
raised his wine glass. "May I propose a toast?"  
  
"Sure, but to what?" Livvie asked, puzzled.  
  
"To your wonderful checkup today," Frank answered.  
  
Livvie grinned. "And to the great people who did this for us."  
  
Frank nodded and they clinked glasses. Frank took a sip. "Livvie," he  
  
began." Livvie looked up at him. "Do you mind that they did this for  
  
us?"  
  
Livvie took another bite of dinner before answering. "No. I think  
  
I've caught the reason they did this and I'm not entirely sure I  
  
mind."  
  
"Really?" Frank was pleased to hear that. "I've wanted to romance you  
  
like this for the last few weeks," he confessed.  
  
Livvie glanced at him sharply. "Why?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed, silly girl?"  
  
Livvie shook her head.  
  
"Livvie." Frank reached over and cupped her chin in his hands. "When  
  
you lived here this summer, I started to like you. You helped me move  
  
on from Karen and because of you, I realized there are other people  
  
out there that I can love."  
  
Livvie's eyes widened slightly, but she remained silent.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Frank continued. "I've wanted to ask you out so  
  
many times but just when I get the courage, I get scared. What if you  
  
don't even like me as anything but a friend? What if you tell me to  
  
get lost and we lose our great friendship? That means so much to me  
  
and I never want to lose that, Livvie. But then when I think of you  
  
eventually falling in love again, with another guy, I get so upset,  
  
so jealous. I want to be the guy who touches you, who kisses you and  
  
who loves you, Livvie. I think Ian and Alison saw that before we did  
  
and just wanted us to acknowledge it."  
  
"Are you saying you're in love with me, Frank?" Livvie's voice was  
  
barely audible as she held her breath, waiting for his response.  
  
Frank nodded, barely breathing himself. "Yes, Livvie, I am. I am in  
  
love with you."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~Outside of Port Charles~  
  
Ian pulled up in the driveway of the driveway of a beautiful country house  
  
and turned to Alison. "This place used to belong to my twin brother," he  
  
informed her.  
  
Alison's breath caught in her throat as she glanced up at the house in front  
  
of her. "It's gorgeous, Ian," she breathed softly, mesmerized.  
  
It was a large bungalow style house that had an arbor on the right hand side  
  
of the house that led to the back yard. The house was decorated with lights  
  
and plants weaved throughout it. Alison headed through to the backyard and  
  
gasped. The green grass seemed to spread on for miles ahead of them. To the  
  
left of the yard was an above ground pool, the water a sparkling blue. A  
  
huge deck was attached to the back of the house and to the right of it was a  
  
hot tub with a lid on it.  
  
Ian walked up behind Alison and slid his arms around her waist. "Welcome to  
  
paradise," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "Care to stay here for a day or  
  
two? The kitchen is fully stocked, the nearest neighbor is two miles away  
  
and I don't have another shift until next week."  
  
Alison turned to face him, her blue eyes wide. "But I don't have any clothes  
  
here!" she protested, desperately wishing she could stay. "Besides, what  
  
about Eve and Jamal?"  
  
Ian frowned. "I can tell Eve I needed a few days away and you can tell Jamal  
  
the same thing. We'll call them on our cells and tell them they can reach us  
  
on those should they need us. I don't think Eve would even notice, to tell  
  
you the truth."  
  
Alison clucked her tongue sadly. "I'm sorry for that." She paused, gazing  
  
around the yard longingly. "Jamal wouldn't either. Let's do it, Ian. Let's  
  
stay here for a few days."  
  
"All right!" Ian's face spread into a wide grin. He lifted Alison up and  
  
spun around with her in his arms. "I think you will return to Port Charles  
  
as a totally different woman."  
  
"I hope so," she murmured, twisting her fingers in Ian's hair.  
  
Ian felt himself leaning towards her and shook his head to snap himself out  
  
of it. "Shall I show you around inside?"  
  
Alison released her arms from Ian's body and slid her fingers through his.  
  
"I'd love that, Dr. Thornhart."  
  
Ian grinned and led the way into the house. It was a three-bedroom bungalow,  
  
something Patrick had wanted for his wife and child.  
  
"Why doesn't he live here then?" Alison asked after Ian told her that.  
  
Ian looked slightly uncomfortable. "Let's just say that everyone thinks my  
  
brother and his wife are dead and I was 'left' this house in his will."  
  
"Are they not dead?" Alison asked quickly, wondering how much Ian trusted  
  
her.  
  
"I can't answer that," Ian said.  
  
Alison nodded, knowing he had answered her without really answering it.  
  
"This is a really nice place anyway."  
  
"It would have been a perfect getaway for Eve, Matt and me, had things  
  
worked out," Ian said sadly.  
  
Alison reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I know it would have. Are  
  
you sure you don't want to try that with her now? I can always watch Matt  
  
for you for a day or so."  
  
Ian took her in his arms, smiling down at her with fondness. "You remind me  
  
of what Eve used to be before Matthew was born." His voice was filled with  
  
affection and wistfulness. "That's nice of you, Alison, but I want to be  
  
here with you, not Eve the way she is now."  
  
Alison removed his hands off her waist and led the way into the huge  
  
kitchen. "Prove it then," she commanded with gentleness in her voice. "Make  
  
me some supper. I'm starving."  
  
Ian chuckled and opened the fridge. "Soup and sandwiches sound good to you?"  
  
"Actually, that sounds really nice," Alison answered truthfully.  
  
Ian began preparing their meal while Alison left the room to explore the  
  
rest of the house. While she was gone, Ian's mind wandered to his wife and  
  
son. He'd had such high hopes for him and Eve and their baby. But early into  
  
her pregnancy, Eve began obsessing with her pregnancy. Every time she  
  
breathed, she was sure she was going to miscarry or that the baby would be  
  
born stillborn. Ian had tolerated it and had done the best he could to  
  
assure her everything was perfect with their child, but Eve had steadfastly  
  
refused to believe it until the very end, when Matthew was born. Now all she  
  
obsessed about was 'keeping Matthew safe' and nothing else in the world  
  
mattered to her, not even Ian or her career. Everything was falling by the  
  
wayside and Eve didn't care in the slightest, unless it concerned Matthew in  
  
some way. Ian sighed and went to set the table. Ten minutes later,  
  
everything was done and on the table. He quickly called and left a message  
  
on the machine for Eve. He hung up and smiled, ready to devote the next few  
  
days solely to the gorgeous blonde in the other room.  
  
"Alison!" he called. "Food is ready!"  
  
He heard her footsteps pad towards him minutes later and he grinned. He  
  
really liked Alison. When they'd started getting to know each other at  
  
Frank's through taking care of Livvie, Ian was surprised at the humane  
  
person she was. Tough on the outside, warm and loving on the inside, Alison  
  
was Eve all over again -- the Eve he'd loved before she became pregnant.  
  
He'd never thought of her in a romantic way, until now. Now he realized he'd  
  
fallen for her over the past many months. Ian wanted to get to know  
  
everything about her and show her the kind of love he thought she deserved  
  
to have. He heard her voice and figured she was probably calling Jamal. A  
  
few moments later, he heard her footsteps again.  
  
"Smells good," Alison said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Thanks." Ian held out her chair for her and then sat down beside her. He  
  
took a few sips of his soup and then a large bite of his sandwich.  
  
Alison took a bite of her sandwich and closed her eyes with delight.  
  
"Yum..." she murmured, then swallowed. "You know how to make a good  
  
sandwich, Thornhart!" She glanced over to see Ian staring at her intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ian smiled seductively. "The look on your face when you took your first bite  
  
was intense," he answered. "I rather liked it."  
  
A slow smile crossed Alison's face. She took another bite, making the same  
  
face again for Ian, this time keeping her eyes open. Ian leaned forward and  
  
gently kissed her, tasting the sandwich on her lips. "Yum," he whispered  
  
after breaking the kiss.  
  
Alison reached over and lifted Ian's sandwich off his plate. She held it up  
  
to his lips and waited while he took a careful bite before placing it back  
  
on the plate. Halfway into his chewing, she leaned over and placed her lips  
  
firmly against his. "Yum," she echoed with a grin after pulling away.  
  
Ian couldn't help but laugh. "I love your sense of humor."  
  
"Thanks." Alison took another bite of her sandwich and then began working on  
  
her soup. "This is a really good meal, Ian."  
  
"The chef appreciates your compliments," Ian replied, continuing to eat.  
  
Their minds wandered off while they ate, each stealing a look at each other  
  
when they thought the other wasn't looking. As they finished eating, Ian  
  
broke the silence. "It's so peaceful out here, alone with nature."  
  
"It's definitely a change from being in Port Charles," Alison agreed.  
  
Ian began clearing the table and then stopped in the living room to put a CD  
  
on. When the soft music began, Ian reappeared in the kitchen. "May I have  
  
this dance, my lady?"  
  
Alison gave him her hand and felt herself being led to the living room  
  
floor. Ian curved his left hand around her waist, his right hand following  
  
to rest on top of the left. Alison clasped her hands around Ian's waist,  
  
leaning her head against his broad chest and they moved together slowly. As  
  
the music swelled around them, Alison listened to the steady beating of  
  
Ian's heart. It was oddly reassuring. Alison closed her eyes, relaxing in  
  
Ian's arms.  
  
Ian rested his chin on Alison's forehead, barely able to concentrate on  
  
moving his feet because of the beautiful blonde in his arms. He felt his  
  
body begin to react to his feelings for her, and pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Alison asked, startled when he suddenly pulled away  
  
from her. Her eyes traveled down to the source of his red face and she  
  
blushed herself.  
  
When Ian saw her blush, he turned around, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Don't turn away from me, Ian." Alison's voice was soft.  
  
"Why?" he grumbled, the tips of his ears now going pink.  
  
Alison walked around him and stood in front of him. When he tried to move  
  
again, she grabbed his waist, forcing him to stay there. Slowly, she reached  
  
her hands towards his stomach. When her fingers touched, they both jumped at  
  
the shock that ran through them.  
  
Alison's fingers began shaking slightly as she moved them lower on his body  
  
until they reached his firmness. She gently ran her fingers along it,  
  
shivering with the anticipation of what that meant. "I want to finish our  
  
dance," she implored, moving both hands back around Ian's waist.  
  
"I don't know if I can," he answered hoarsely, his mind buzzing from the  
  
sheer emotions of where her fingers had just been.  
  
Alison grinned, knowing the torture he was feeling. Alison was pleased that  
  
she could still have that effect on a man. Since Jamal had been so distant  
  
over the last eight months, Alison felt her appeal as a woman slipping away.  
  
But knowing that Ian found her attractive and desirable boosted her ego.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around her once again and they managed two more songs  
  
before Ian pulled away again, breathless. "It's getting painful now," he  
  
told her, in agony.  
  
Alison laughed. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" She met his eyes.  
  
Ian quickly scooped her into his arms. At Alison's look of surprise, a  
  
sheepish grin formed on his face. "I thought I'd better act quickly before  
  
you change your mind," he explained.  
  
Alison laughed again as Ian scampered down the hallway towards the master  
  
bedroom. Once in the room, Alison began wriggling in his arms. "Put me down,  
  
okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Have you changed your mind?" he asked, setting her down on the floor.  
  
"Not a chance," Alison grinned. She took his arm and led him over to the  
  
bed. She slipped her fingers under his shirt, feeling the coarse hairs on  
  
his chest and lacing them through her fingers. "I'm going to show you who is  
  
in control," she added seductively.  
  
Her face turned serious as she tugged Ian's shirt up and over his head.  
  
There was an urgency to her movements as she unbuttoned Ian's pants, longing  
  
to see him unclothed. When he finally stood in front of her, naked, Alison  
  
gasped quietly. Her skin ached to be next to his, to feel its touch against  
  
hers. Alison ran her fingers across his muscled chest, following her fingers  
  
with her lips while she covered every inch of his upper body. She drew a  
  
light design on Ian's back with her fingernails, her lips curving to a  
  
pleased smile when she saw Ian shiver at her touch. Her fingertips trailed  
  
down his back to his backside. Squeezing lightly, Alison shivered herself at  
  
the sheer joy of exploring his every curve for the first time.  
  
Ian reached a hand behind his back for hers. Leading her to the front of  
  
him, Ian luxuriously unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it to the floor. Her  
  
skin was lightly tanned, and kiss ably soft when Ian ran his tongue across  
  
it. She tasted salty and sweet all at the same time. Ian let out a soft moan  
  
as his eyes lowered from her neck to her cleavage, wanting to touch her  
  
lush, creamy breasts. Lowering his face to the valley between her breasts,  
  
Ian darted his tongue to taste the sweetness.  
  
Alison let out a quiet moan, urging Ian on by holding his body close to  
  
hers.  
  
"You taste so good, Ali," Ian told her softly.  
  
Alison met Ian's eyes with a smile. "Not as good as you, I'll bet."  
  
Ian rose until his mouth met hers in a sizzling kiss that left Alison  
  
breathless and wanting more. Their mouths met again, hot and spicy while  
  
their tongues probed each other. Finally, Ian couldn't take it anymore and  
  
he removed the rest of her clothing as quickly as he could. He was about to  
  
push her back on the bed when Alison stopped him.  
  
"I'm the boss," she teased as she gently propelled him towards the bed. Ian  
  
sat down and pulled Alison to him, burying his face in her breasts.  
  
"I get to play with these first," he told her, nuzzling them and biting her  
  
nipples playfully. Ian coyly wrapped his hand around her left breast,  
  
focusing his entire attention on it. He licked her tip until it was hard and  
  
standing high. Pleased, he moved his attention to her right breast, kissing  
  
it gently first before lavishing the same attention that he had on her left.  
  
When both tips were hard, Ian used his thumb and gently rubbed them until  
  
they softened. He closed his mouth around the right tip, suckling tenderly  
  
and moaning under his breath.  
  
Alison felt a stirring between her legs and began to press against him,  
  
grinding against his leg. She glanced down and watched as Ian grew hard.  
  
"Ian," she whispered finally, not able to stand it anymore. "I need to make  
  
love to you. Now."  
  
Ian laid Alison back on the bed, covering her with the length of his body.  
  
"I'll make love to you, Alison," he whispered. He slowly entered her, taking  
  
every second to feel the tightness and wetness of her.  
  
Alison squeezed her legs together tightly, wanting to take a minute to savor  
  
the feeling of him inside her. She arched her back, receiving him more while  
  
straddling him with her legs. She clutched his back and moved her hips  
  
against him, encouraging him.  
  
Ian moved inside Alison, slowly aft first and gaining speed until he was  
  
thrusting deeply inside of her. Alison moaned, barely able to control her  
  
body as she thrust along with Ian. She felt him reach deep inside her to the  
  
core of her body, their breaths coming quickly as Alison felt her body begin  
  
to convulse.  
  
Ian sensed her nearness and eagerly thrusted faster, wanting to bring her as  
  
much joy and pleasure as possible. Alison began to shake as her body began  
  
to explode and she cried out into the night, pressing herself as close to  
  
Ian as possible.  
  
Ian climaxed into her just after her orgasm, grunting with pleasure as he  
  
took his few final thrusts. He rested beside her, breathing heavily and  
  
holding her body close to his. Alison rested her hand on his chest, waiting  
  
for his heart so slow before pulling the sheet up over their damp bodies and  
  
laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Ian," she whispered.  
  
Ian tangled his fingers in her hair. "I love you too, Alison." He closed his  
  
eyes, clutching Alison and not wanting to ever let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Frank's House~  
  
Livvie shook her head, feeling slightly like she was dreaming. Slowly, a  
  
smile curved across her lips. "Did you just say you're in love with me?" she  
  
whispered.  
  
Frank nodded.  
  
"Say it again," Livvie pleaded, grinning now.  
  
A matching grin spread across Frank's face. He got up and walked over to  
  
her. "Ms. Livvie Reese," he whispered as he knelt down in front of her. He  
  
took one of her hands in his. "I am in love with you."  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks as she touched his cheek gently with her other  
  
hand. "I love you too, Frank. I never really realized it before now, but I  
  
love you."  
  
Frank whooped and pulled Livvie close to him. Staring down at her tenderly  
  
leaned forward and kissed her, first her tears and then her lips. Livvie  
  
reached up and held his face, her heart beating wildly.  
  
Frank broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "Wow," he smiled. "That was one  
  
heck of a kiss!"  
  
Livvie blushed.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you're embarrassed," Frank said softly, touching  
  
one warm cheek.  
  
"I have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"I know." Frank sat back down in his chair and took her hand in his. "So  
  
let's just enjoy our meal and we can talk about the more serious aspect of  
  
this later, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Livvie picked up her fork and began eating. Her mind  
  
wandered off to thoughts of Jack again. She still missed Jack a lot and a  
  
part of her always would. He had been her first love; the first man she'd  
  
ever touched and allowed to touch her. But Frank, Livvie smiled to herself.  
  
Frank had rescued her from being beaten to death and had let her live with  
  
him for three months. Frank had been her friend and had stayed up nights  
  
with her when she was having nightmares or just needed to talk. Livvie had  
  
somehow fallen for Frank, against all the odds she thought were stacked  
  
against her. Livvie thought she would never be able to love again after  
  
losing Jack, but she was glad to know she was wrong.  
  
"What are you thinking of so intently?" Frank interrupted her thoughts,  
  
speaking quietly.  
  
Livvie jumped with a start. She smiled at Frank. "Mostly? About how I miss  
  
Jack and how I thought I would never fall in love again after I lost him."  
  
"But somehow you did."  
  
"Yes," Livvie nodded. "You gave me patience, time and most of all your  
  
friendship. You were there when I needed someone and you comforted me when  
  
nightmares kept me awake at night. You let me into your heart and your home  
  
and now you're a part of my life that I don't want to lose. You're in my  
  
heart."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Frank laid his fork on his plate and wiped his  
  
mouth with his napkin. "I am full, but this was a nice meal. Remind me to  
  
thank Alison and Ian the next time we see them."  
  
"Definitely. This was very sweet of them. I think Alison is still trying to  
  
make it up to me for Jack's death. She blames herself too."  
  
"I don't know why." Frank gathered the plates and began clearing the table.  
  
"Did she force Jack to ride that bike in the race?" Livvie had long since  
  
confided in Frank the whole story.  
  
"No. Zach and his cronies forced Jack to ride in Jamal's place. But she  
  
blames herself because if she hadn't tried to stop Jamal from getting to the  
  
race, Zach wouldn't have forced Jack to race in his place," Livvie  
  
explained.  
  
"I know, Livvie. And she was wrong to interfere, but she thought she was  
  
protecting Jamal," Frank advised. This was a repeated conversation with  
  
them. Frank knew Livvie still blamed Alison a little and was glad she  
  
rehashed this conversation over. It helped her to hear this over and over  
  
again.  
  
"In reality, I know that and I think she knows that. But I guess it's hard  
  
when something as horrible as someone dying happens."  
  
"Especially when it's your best friend's boyfriend," Frank said.  
  
Livvie nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Frank picked it up. "Scanlon." He smiled at  
  
Livvie, and then frowned as he listened to the voice on the phone. "Hey,  
  
Eve. No, I don't know where Ian is...... What makes you think he's over  
  
here?" Frank shook his head at Livvie. "No, I haven't seen him since  
  
yesterday. I took Livvie to the hospital today for her checkup, Ian didn't  
  
come here..... Oh, he did? Well, he must have missed me then..... I will if  
  
I see him, Eve. Is everything okay?........ Oh, okay. Let me know if you  
  
need anything.... Will do. Bye." Frank hung up.  
  
"Eve's looking for Ian?" Livvie guessed as Frank slid back into his chair.  
  
"Yes," Frank groaned. "She said Ian mentioned coming over here today and  
  
then he called her awhile ago and left a message on the machine that he was  
  
away for a few days and to call his cell if she needed him."  
  
"She called it?"  
  
"I guess she called because she got called into work and needs a sitter for  
  
Matthew. She called his cell phone and keeps getting no answer and wanted to  
  
know if he mentioned to me where he'd be."  
  
Livvie frowned. "I wonder where he is?"  
  
An idea was growing in Frank's mind but Frank didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Too late, I saw the look," Livvie accused. "What?"  
  
"Why don't you call Jamal and see if Alison is home or where she is?" he  
  
suggested.  
  
Livvie gave Frank a strange look. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Just try it."  
  
Livvie shrugged and dialed Jamal's number. She spoke with her back turned  
  
but when she hung up, her eyebrows were knitted together in a frown.  
  
"Well?" Frank asked, the triumph already in his voice.  
  
"Alison called and left a message that she needed to get away for a few days  
  
and her cell phone was with her. I asked him if he tried to reach her and he  
  
said he hasn't and doesn't plan to."  
  
"Jerk," Frank muttered.  
  
"I know. I just told him to tell her I called." Livvie contemplated Frank's  
  
face. "You think they're together, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. They both just disappear for a 'few days' at the same time  
  
and you're not the slightest bit curious? Or at least suspicious?"  
  
Livvie considered what he was thinking. "Ohmigod," she said slowly, a slow  
  
grin spreading across her face. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Frank chuckled at her reaction.  
  
"Do you think they planned it?" Livvie asked.  
  
"No," Frank shook his head. "Ian and I were talking yesterday about Eve and  
  
he mentioned nothing of Alison. He would've told me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Wouldn't Alison have told you?" he challenged.  
  
"Yeah." Livvie laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe it. I've always  
  
thought they make a cute couple."  
  
"I wonder about Eve and Jamal, though."  
  
"What about them? From the stories I've heard, they deserve each other.  
  
Alison, especially, deserves better than Jamal," Livvie said haughtily.  
  
Frank stood up and held out a hand to her. "I agree. Now enough about this.  
  
May I have this dance?"  
  
Livvie smiled at took his hand. "You may."  
  
Frank led her into the dining room and put the radio on. Pushing aside the  
  
table, he took Livvie into his arms. Resting his head against hers, he  
  
rested one hand on her waist and used the other one to run one hand through  
  
her dark hair.  
  
Livvie put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his, closing  
  
her eyes.  
  
Frank felt something stir inside of him and pressed himself harder against  
  
Livvie as they moved slowly to the music. He began to sing softly to her.  
  
Livvie relaxed her body and began to listen to him singing. Suddenly, her  
  
mind flashed back to the previous spring, to a time where she had been  
  
dancing with Jack at Jamal's Bike Shop. Livvie realized the same song was  
  
playing now that had been playing then and she stiffened. In her daze, Jack  
  
began singing to her, the same song.  
  
Livvie pulled away from Frank, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
"Livvie, what is it?" Frank asked, alarmed at the look on her face.  
  
"I -- I just remembered I have to go," she said, her voice shaky as tears  
  
stung her eyes. Livvie wouldn't give into the satisfaction of them, though.  
  
"Let me drive you home, then," Frank said, scrambling to find his car keys  
  
in his pocket.  
  
Livvie rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "No, it's okay." She  
  
stopped him with the firmness in her voice. "Thanks anyway. I'll -- I'll  
  
call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, Livvie." He made a move towards her.  
  
Livvie turned and practically ran to the door. "You too. And thanks!" With  
  
that, she was gone, her hair flying.  
  
"What did I do?" Frank asked, stumped at the sudden change in her. He raked  
  
his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Women."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~February 15, 2002; Livvie's Apartment~  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jack," Livvie held the framed picture of her deceased  
  
boyfriend in her hands, sobbing. She was curled up on the couch in her  
  
apartment, with all the lights off. A streetlamp from outside shed just  
  
enough light in the apartment for Livvie to make out Jack's face on the  
  
picture she held in her hands.  
  
Livvie traced her fingers across Jack's face, shaking uncontrollably. "I  
  
thought I was ready for another relationship, Jack, but I'm scared," she  
  
whispered, wiping her wet face. Her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall.  
  
"Two o'clock in the morning and I'm still awake," she muttered. Her eyes  
  
went back to Jack's picture. "I feel like I'm betraying you by being with  
  
Frank."  
  
She heard noises in front of her and looked up. Her face went pale and the  
  
picture dropped out of her hand with a clatter when she saw what was in  
  
front of her. "Jack?" she squeaked. Jack was in front of her, looking almost  
  
real, with a white glow about him.  
  
"Livvie, it's really me," Jack said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare  
  
her. After a moment, the white light went away and Jack was left standing in  
  
front of her.  
  
Livvie rose from the chair slowly, not sure if her legs would hold her. She  
  
walked towards Jack, stopping a few feet away from him. "Can I touch you?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Jack answered. "Try it and see."  
  
Livvie stepped towards Jack hesitantly. She reached her fingers out and  
  
lightly touched him. When her fingers made contact with the soft material of  
  
his sweater, she gasped. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as Jack  
  
pulled her into his arms. Livvie rested her head against his shoulder,  
  
trying to control her breathing as sob escaped from her throat.  
  
"Shhhh, Livvie, it's okay," Jack whispered, rocking her gently. "I'm here  
  
now."  
  
"You left without saying good-bye, without saying anything to me at all!"  
  
Livvie accused, pulling away from him slightly. She left her arms around  
  
him, afraid to move them away for fear he'd leave her again.  
  
"Livvie," Jack led Livvie over to the couch and sat down with her in his  
  
arms. "I'm sorry for that. But I didn't have much of a choice, baby. I love  
  
you with my whole heart and soul and I would have done anything to stay  
  
alive and not cause you the pain you've had to endure for the last several  
  
months. But I couldn't. It tore me up what Zach did to you, you know."  
  
"You know about that?" Livvie gasped.  
  
"Of course I do. But I watched as Frank, Ian and Alison made you better and  
  
I was so grateful for that, Livvie. So incredibly grateful."  
  
"Why is this the first time you've come back to me?" Livvie asked, a new  
  
thought occurring for her.  
  
Jack smiled at her. "This was the first time I was allowed, and I had to  
  
beg. Livvie, you're about to ruin something that might turn out to be a  
  
wonderful relationship."  
  
"You're talking about Frank?"  
  
Jack nodded. "He's been so good to you, Livvie, and he's fallen in love with  
  
you. But because of your fears, you're pushing him away."  
  
"I promised that I would never love anyone ever again, Jack," Livvie said.  
  
Tears began streaming down her face again. "I will never love anyone like I  
  
love you."  
  
"I don't expect you too. But you can love Frank in a different way. Don't  
  
push him away because of us, Livvie. There will never be an 'us' again. I'm  
  
dead and you have to be able to move on. I will understand and I'll still  
  
love you as much as ever." Jack wiped Livvie's face gently.  
  
Livvie caught his hand. "Are you sure about that? You don't mind me being  
  
with another man?"  
  
"I have to be, Livvie. I can't ever be with you again and you shouldn't  
  
spend the rest of your life alone. I definitely don't want that. I want you  
  
to be happy, to live life fully."  
  
"I don't know how to do that without you, Jack." Livvie's voice was tearful.  
  
"Sure you do! What do you think you've been doing for the last eight  
  
months?" Jack asked encouragingly.  
  
"Screwing it up?" Livvie asked ruefully.  
  
"That's my girl," Jack said warmly, glad to see she still had her sense of  
  
humor. "Everything will work out, Livvie. Just don't close your heart to  
  
what may be because of me. You'll end up regretting it and I don't want that  
  
for you. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me."  
  
"I'll try," Livvie promised.  
  
Jack cupped her chin. "Good. How do you feel about Frank?"  
  
Livvie looked startled at the question. "How I feel about him? I care a lot  
  
about him, I guess. He was there for me when I needed it, no questions  
  
asked. He's taken care of me and loved me."  
  
"And you return the feelings?"  
  
"Yeah." Livvie looked sheepish. "I guess I do."  
  
"Then go for it." Jack glanced at the clock and rose.  
  
"Where are you going?" Livvie panicked and jumped up.  
  
Jack wrapped one arm around her waist and looked at her tenderly. "It's time  
  
for me to go. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and always live  
  
your life being happy. Don't mourn for me anymore, okay? I'll always be with  
  
you, Livvie, I promise."  
  
Livvie started to cry again. "I'll do it for you, Jack, I promise. I love  
  
you so much."  
  
Jack wiped away her tears and cupped her chin again. "I love you too,  
  
Livvie. Always and forever." Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips one  
  
last time. Livvie clung to him for a long moment. Jack gently pulled her  
  
arms away, his lips still on hers. Several seconds later, Livvie opened her  
  
eyes, having realized Jack was no longer kissing her. She glanced around and  
  
saw he was gone. Dropping back onto the couch, Livvie lay back and grabbed  
  
Jack's picture. She closed her eyes and moments later fell asleep, feeling  
  
strangely calm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ian's House Outside of Port Charles~  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" A cheerful voice burst into the room.  
  
Alison opened her eyes and stared around groggily. "Ian?" she asked  
  
hoarsely, focusing on the man in the center of the room. He was standing  
  
there with a tray in his hands and was absolutely naked.  
  
"Were you expecting someone else?" Ian teased, walking towards the bed and  
  
setting the tray down on the table in front of the window. He removed  
  
everything from the tray, setting it up on the table. "Get up, I've made us  
  
breakfast."  
  
"It's too early!" Alison flopped back on the bed, quite relaxed after their  
  
evening.  
  
Ian grinned and sat down beside Alison on the bed, using his fingers to  
  
lightly tickle her sides. "It's nine-thirty!"  
  
"Nine-thirty! I don't get up until at least eleven," Alison said, squealing  
  
as Ian hit a tickle spot.  
  
Ian continued to tickle her while she kicked and shrugged. She managed to  
  
kick the blankets off her naked body but couldn't stop his tickling.  
  
"Alright! I give! I'll get up!" Alison cried.  
  
Ian looked appreciatively at her body. "I should hope so." Gently, he leaned  
  
over and kissed her. "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
Alison wrapped her arms around his neck. "Caught you," she whispered as she  
  
brought her mouth back to his for a sizzling kiss.  
  
Ian pulled away, breathless. "Keep that up and I'll have to eat a different  
  
kind of breakfast, if you catch my drift."  
  
Alison grinned. "I can't say I'd object to that."  
  
Ian scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the table. "Nor can I, but  
  
I'd hate to see good food go to waste."  
  
Alison pouted and looked at all the food in front of her. "This looks  
  
wonderful. I think I just realized how hungry I was," she said as her tummy  
  
let out a loud growl.  
  
Ian laughed. "Yeah, I think your stomach did too."  
  
Alison blushed, embarrassed and then began serving herself. "I can't say I  
  
mind, considering all the fun I had last night."  
  
"I'm glad," Ian said quietly. "I thought last night was perfect."  
  
"I think we should go back to Port Charles this afternoon, Ian," Alison  
  
blurted out.  
  
"Why?" Ian looked shocked.  
  
Alison took a bite of her breakfast and swallowed. "Because I want to be  
  
around to keep an eye on Livvie. And something happened to me last night."  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
"Besides that, silly." Alison teasingly punched Ian's arm from across the  
  
table. "I meant, something in my brain woke me up. It's time for me to leave  
  
Jamal." Alison noticed Ian's look and held up a hand. "I don't mean to move  
  
in with you or even to get together with you."  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Ian asked softly.  
  
"Jamal doesn't love me anymore and I don't want to live day-to-day with  
  
someone who doesn't appreciate me. I experienced something magical last  
  
night, Ian. You taught me the value of love and passion between two people  
  
again and I want that on a full time basis. I'd rather have it with you, but  
  
I don't expect you to leave Eve. But if I can't have you, then I want to at  
  
least be free to meet other people who may treat me the way I want."  
  
"You deserve at least that much," Ian affirmed. "I care about you a lot,  
  
Alison. I love you. But I don't know if I'm read to leave Eve."  
  
Alison placed a gentle hand on his. "I know that, Ian. If you ever are,  
  
you'll know where to find me. But until that time, or until I meet someone  
  
else, I'm moving into my own apartment and moving on with my life. Starting  
  
today."  
  
Ian looked at her admiringly. "You have guts, Ali. I'm proud of you for even  
  
being brave enough to do that."  
  
"Thanks, Ian." Alison met his gaze. "And I love you too. If you ever become  
  
free, come to me, please."  
  
Ian smiled and gently touched her cheek. "I definitely will."  
  
Both returned to their eating and Alison played with Ian's foot under the  
  
table. Ian smiled at her and rubbed his toes against hers. "Can we stay long  
  
enough to go sit in the hot tub?" Ian asked.  
  
Alison grinned. "I'd have to kill you if we didn't."  
  
Ian pretended to look scared. "Gee, we'd better finish our breakfast and get  
  
in there then!"  
  
"Then we can shower and leave," Alison said happily. "What a wonderful way  
  
to spend a morning."  
  
Ian curled his fingers around hers. "I love you, Alison Barrington."  
  
"I love you too, Dr. Ian Thornhart." Alison stood up. "I'm going to go and  
  
change, okay?"  
  
"Into what?" Ian looked confused.  
  
"You'll see," Alison said mysteriously. She disappeared into the master  
  
bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Ian turned to face the window, twisting his fingers around his wedding ring.  
  
He glanced down at it, watching the sun bounce off it. "Dear God, please  
  
give me half the courage Alison has," he muttered. He sighed and gazed back  
  
outside again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Frank's House~  
  
Frank finished loading the dishwasher with a sigh. He'd been hoping  
  
Livvie would call him after what happened the previous evening, but he was  
  
beginning to realize that she would not. "Good going, Scanlon," he berated  
  
himself. "You pushed too hard and now you've scared her off. That was  
  
smart." He glanced at his watch. It was after one o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Frank wiped off the kitchen counter and almost jumped when he heard a knock  
  
at the back door. Dropping the cloth in the sink, he wiped his hand on the  
  
dishtowel and headed to the door. Opening it, he was surprised at who he saw  
  
there. "Livvie!"  
  
Livvie smiled cautiously at Frank. "Good afternoon, Frank. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, Livvie." Frank stood back to let her in. "How are you?" he asked  
  
anxiously.  
  
"I'm doing really good, thanks," Livvie answered.  
  
Frank noticed the circles under her eyes and stared at her critically. "Are  
  
you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Livvie looked around the kitchen. Frank had taken all the  
  
decorations from the previous night down and the kitchen was spotless. She  
  
turned back to Frank. "I came to apologize for last night."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, Livvie," Frank assured her. "I should be the  
  
one apologizing. I pushed you too far too fast and I'm sorry."  
  
Livvie gestured to the table. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure! Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"A lemonade would be great, thanks." Livvie sat at the table and watched as  
  
Frank poured them both a drink and carried them to the table. Livvie  
  
accepted hers and took a drink. "This is good."  
  
"Thanks." Frank drank some of his own and then eyed her. "I gather you  
  
didn't come to talk about lemonade."  
  
"No." Livvie fidgeted with her fingernails, not sure what to say at first.  
  
"I left last night because I'm a coward, Frank. You're the first person I've  
  
had serious feelings for since Jack died, and they scared me. When Jack  
  
died, I promised that I would love him forever and never love anyone else. I  
  
vowed to keep that promise and when we were dancing last night..." Livvie  
  
trailed off, her eyes stinging with tears and her voice becoming choked with  
  
emotions.  
  
"You don't have to continue," Frank interjected softly, wanting to touch her  
  
but keeping his distance this time.  
  
"I want to." Livvie took a deep breath and smiled shakily. "When we were  
  
dancing last night, I closed my eyes and I saw myself dancing with Jack. We  
  
were so in love and the promises I made to him came flooding back." Tears  
  
fell from her eyes but Livvie continued. "I couldn't breathe anymore, and I  
  
was so ashamed. All I could think of was how I betrayed Jack. So I ran."  
  
"I got home and I took Jack's picture onto the couch with me and I cried  
  
endlessly. I couldn't stop for what was like hours. I stared out the window  
  
forever and I beat myself up. And then a miracle happened."  
  
"What was it?" Frank asked. He tentatively reached over and touched her hand  
  
lightly.  
  
Livvie let her fingers curl through his before answering. "It was Jack," she  
  
whispered. "He came back and talked to me, held me and even kissed me  
  
goodbye. He did all the things he never got to do before, helped me gain  
  
some closure. It was what I needed from him. Jack also helped me to realize  
  
it was time to move on from him. He wants me to be happy and to stop  
  
mourning him for what was."  
  
"That's amazing, Livvie," Frank was impressed and grateful to Jack for doing  
  
something like that for Livvie. It was obvious how deep their love was and  
  
Frank could only hope that Livvie would find that again someday.  
  
"It is amazing, Frank," Livvie agreed. She wiped her eyes while a slow smile  
  
spread across her face. "He made me realize my future happiness is right in  
  
front of me. It always has been."  
  
Frank's heart began pounding with hope. "Really? In what way?"  
  
Livvie stood up and walked over to the CD player in the kitchen. She  
  
switched on the radio until she found a station she liked. Walking back over  
  
to Frank, she held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked softly.  
  
Frank sat still for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
  
Livvie nodded, her eyes sincere.  
  
Frank stood up and slipped his arms around her waist. "Then I accept," he  
  
whispered, pulling her close.  
  
Livvie wrapped her own arms around Frank's waist, resting her cheek against  
  
his chest and listening to his heart pounding. "I'm not afraid anymore,  
  
Frank," she said.  
  
Frank tipped her face up to meet his eyes. "Neither am I." He leaned down  
  
and gently kissed her as they swayed to the music.  
  
Livvie returned the kiss and broke away, breathless. She rested her head  
  
against Frank again, willing her heart to slow down. She smiled as she  
  
realized Jack was right. Frank made her happy. It was in a different way  
  
than Jack did, but he made her happy nonetheless. And though he would never  
  
take Jack's place in her heart, he certainly had his own place in her heart.  
  
Livvie felt some stirrings inside her body and she writhed in Frank's arms  
  
seductively. Frank was surprised but he was receptive. He decided to let  
  
Livvie lead so as not to rush her. Livvie lifted her face to Frank's again  
  
and Frank responded by lowering his mouth to meet hers. His tongue stole  
  
into her mouth slowly, licking her tantalizingly.  
  
Livvie slithered her own tongue to meet his, gasping at the intensity of  
  
their feelings for each other. She felt a pang of heat shoot through her  
  
body and tingle her toes at his touch. Frank applied a small amount of  
  
pressure into the middle of her back, keeping her body against his.  
  
Livvie stopped dancing and took Frank's hand in hers, leading him into the  
  
living room. She pushed him onto his back on the couch and smiled at him.  
  
Unbuttoning her shirt, she teased him while she slid it off her shoulders.  
  
She held it in front of her chest, twirling the sleeve in her hands before  
  
grinning and tossing the shirt down. Whirling around so her back was facing  
  
him, Livvie reached around and slowly unhooked her bra. She slid the straps  
  
down her arms, winking at Frank over her shoulder.  
  
Frank couldn't believe his eyes but sat back with a grin and enjoyed the  
  
show Livvie was putting on. It was having a major effect on him, and Livvie  
  
would notice that if she came any closer to him.  
  
Livvie slid the straps off her body and shivered as the sudden chill hit  
  
her. Frank got up and came over, wrapping his arms around her from behind  
  
her and cupping her breasts in his hands. "Are you sure you're ready for  
  
this, Livvie?" he whispered in her ear, pressing against her so she could  
  
feel how very aroused he was.  
  
Livvie's eyes widened and she instinctively pressed her backside against  
  
him, causing him to release a small moan of pleasure. Livvie grinned, liking  
  
the feelings she was able to elicit in Frank. "Like that, do you?" she asked  
  
softly.  
  
"Ugh," Frank groaned, not able to believe she would even ask something like  
  
that. "I can't wait to show you how much."  
  
Livvie grinned more widely. "I can't wait to see."  
  
Frank squeezed her breasts softly, rubbing his thumbs over the tips until  
  
they were hard underneath his fingers. Frank gently turned Livvie around to  
  
face him. Livvie pulled Frank's arms over his head and slipped off his  
  
shirt. She leaned forward and snaked her tongue over his nipples, nibbling  
  
lightly on them. She ran her fingers across his chest and down to the small  
  
of his stomach, lightening her touch the further down she went.  
  
Frank gasped and caught her fingers, crushing her in his arms and pressing  
  
his skin against hers. His hands cupped her buttocks firmly and he grinded  
  
against her. Livvie moaned softly, moving her fingers back to his pants. She  
  
undid the clasp and slid all the material from his hips. Frank shook  
  
slightly when the cool air hit him, and Livvie pressed her body against his  
  
for a second to warm him. Frank's head began to spin at the feelings running  
  
through him.  
  
Livvie knelt down and slid his pants away from his feet. She pushed him back  
  
on the couch and began removing her bottoms as well. Frank watched, licking  
  
his lips in anticipation as more of her skin was revealed. When she finally  
  
stood in front of him, totally naked, it took all of Frank's self control  
  
not to yank her on top of him and make mad, passionate love to her.  
  
Instead, Frank waited for Livvie to make the moves, wanting it to be all her  
  
decision. Livvie hesitated for a short time, curling her arms across her  
  
abdomen and staring intensely at Frank. Frank smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
Livvie returned the smile and started towards him.  
  
She straddled Frank on the couch and sat just above his hardness. His  
  
stomach was firm as she balanced her arms on either side of his head,  
  
leaning her lips over to kiss him passionately.  
  
"Livvie," Frank moaned, losing control of himself slowly. He twisted beneath  
  
her, hoping she'd release him from his agony.  
  
Livvie lifted herself up, licking her lips with a licentious smile. She  
  
lowered herself down onto his manhood, using her hands to guide it gently  
  
into her. She eased herself down until she was sitting on him again.  
  
Realizing the power she had over Frank, she began moving up and down  
  
incredibly slowly, getting used to the feel of him inside her.  
  
Frank felt the pain of trying to keep control and gasped at the sensations  
  
flowing through his body at being inside her warmth. Livvie began pumping on  
  
him harder and Frank pressed his fingers against her back, thrusting his  
  
bottom to enter her as deeply as he could.  
  
Livvie moaned and began moving faster, enjoying the feeling of his hardness  
  
so deep inside her. Her body began moving faster and faster until it took on  
  
a mind of its own, causing both Livvie and Frank to clutch each other in a  
  
desperate attempt to satisfy each other's insatiable needs.  
  
Livvie began convulsing as her orgasm began to overtake her, not slowing her  
  
movements at all as she bounced one last time down on Frank with an  
  
incredible cry. Frank clutched her, exploding into her and crying out with  
  
her.  
  
Tears streamed down Livvie's cheeks at the pleasure of the feeling inside  
  
her. Frank drew her down until she was lying on top of him and he held her  
  
shivering body close, kissing the top of her head. "Wow," he whispered. His  
  
breathing was labored and he took deep breaths.  
  
Livvie closed her eyes, stunned at the intensity of their lovemaking. "That  
  
was incredible," she whispered, touching his chest.  
  
"Livvie, no regrets?" Frank asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
Livvie looked up and smiled. "Never, Frank. You and me are joined now.  
  
Forever."  
  
"Forever," Frank echoed.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~November 28, 2002; Port Charles General Hospital~  
  
"Come on, Livvie, push!" Dr. Karen Wexler encouraged.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Livvie muttered through gritted teeth, her face red.  
  
"Just one more and your baby will be here," Karen said.  
  
Frank braced against Livvie's shoulders. "Show them what a beautiful kid  
  
we've made," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Livvie grinned and gave one last mighty push. A lusty cry filled the air and  
  
Livvie started to cry as she took a deep breath. "What is it?" she asked  
  
weakly, straining to see the baby.  
  
"It's a boy," Frank answered, awed.  
  
Suddenly, Livvie's face screwed up again in pain. Karen immediately began  
  
examining Livvie again while Frank began panicking at the flurry of  
  
activity. Their son was quickly taken away while two nurses huddled around  
  
Karen. "What's going on?" Frank asked.  
  
"I think we have a surprise here," Karen said with a grin.  
  
Livvie widened her eyes. "Twins?"  
  
"TWINS?" Frank echoed in disbelief.  
  
"It seems like it," Karen confirmed. "Okay, Livvie, push again."  
  
Livvie began pushing with all her might and three minutes later another cry  
  
filled the air.  
  
"It's a girl!" Frank cried, not able to believe his eyes as he stared at the  
  
small child Karen placed on Livvie's tummy.  
  
"You have a healthy son and daughter," Karen told them proudly.  
  
Livvie smiled with as much strength as she could muster. "Can I hold them?"  
  
Karen nodded and the nurse placed both babies in her arms. "You can spend a  
  
little bit of time with them before we take them to the nursery."  
  
"Thank you, Karen," Frank said with love and tenderness in his eyes. He  
  
stared at his fiancé and their children. He had proposed to Livvie just  
  
after she'd discovered she was pregnant and they were planning a spring  
  
wedding.  
  
"What are we going to name them, Frank?" Livvie asked, staring adoringly  
  
down at the babies cradled in her arms.  
  
Frank sat down behind Livvie, wrapping his arms around her and the babies.  
  
"I was thinking of Jackson for a boy," he said softly.  
  
Tears of joy filled Livvie's eyes. "I think Jack would like that a lot," she  
  
said. "Jackson Francis Scanlon." Livvie glanced down at her son, smiling.  
  
"And for our daughter?" Frank asked.  
  
Livvie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Grace?" she suggested. "After my  
  
mother."  
  
Frank nodded. "Grace Olivia Scanlon."  
  
"Perfect. Jackson and Grace Scanlon. How do you two feel about that?" Livvie  
  
asked her children. Grace yawned in response to her mother and Jackson  
  
nuzzled around her chest.  
  
The nurse came inside, looking regretful. "I have to take the babies now,"  
  
she said apologetically. "And there are quite a few people waiting out here  
  
for some news, Daddy." She took the twins from Livvie's arms.  
  
"I'll go tell everyone the good news," Frank promised.  
  
Livvie leaned back and closed her eyes. "I'll take a short nap. Will the  
  
twins be back in awhile?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "They'll be hungry soon so sleep while you can."  
  
Livvie groaned and smiled. "I look forward to it."  
  
Frank laughed and stood up, kissing Livvie's forehead. "Get some rest. I'll  
  
bring you back some stuff later."  
  
"Okay, Frank," she said sleepily.  
  
Frank watched her for a few minutes and left the room, pausing for a few  
  
moments before heading into the waiting room.  
  
Alison and Ian sat in one corner of the room with a small infant seat on the  
  
floor between them. Ian was cradling their five-day-old daughter, Granya  
  
Amanda, in his arms. Livvie's father and stepmother, Kevin and Lucy, sat  
  
beside them, talking nervously. Frank's mother Mary, stepfather Victor,  
  
brother Joe and sister-in-law Gabriela sat in another corner of the room.  
  
When Frank entered the room, everyone got up.  
  
"Well?" Alison asked, holding her breath. Alison reached over and clasped  
  
her husband's hand, smiling lovingly. Ian had finally left Eve, retaining  
  
joint custody of their son. He had immediately married Alison so their child  
  
would be born legitimate. The news had shocked all except Frank and Livvie,  
  
who had been thrilled.  
  
Frank grinned at every one of them individually. "Livvie had twins!"  
  
Gasps of surprise filled the room. Kevin grinned widely. "I'm a  
  
grandfather!"  
  
Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Boys or girls?" She  
  
asked Frank.  
  
"We have a Jackson Francis Scanlon and a Grace Olivia Scanlon," Frank  
  
answered.  
  
Alison felt tears coming to her eyes, knowing the significance of both  
  
names. "Good choices," she whispered.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around her after handing Granya to Lucy.  
  
"Congratulations," Ian said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Kevin asked.  
  
"She's sleeping now but if you head to the nursery, you can probably see the  
  
babies." At that, everyone cleared out except Alison and Ian. Lucy even took  
  
Granya with her.  
  
"You know, a year ago I never would have thought things would turn out like  
  
this," Alison said softly to Frank. "I'm glad Livvie fell in love with you,  
  
Frank. You're good for her and you've helped her to move on from Jack."  
  
"Jack is still a part of her life and always will be," Frank said. "But I  
  
love her so much and I'm so incredibly lucky."  
  
Ian clapped his shoulder. "I definitely know how that feels."  
  
Frank put an arm around Alison and an arm around Ian. "Let's go enjoy our  
  
families and make our lives as happy as possible."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ian said.  
  
The three of them walked out of the room and towards the nursery, each  
  
thinking of how unexpected and wonderful life was. 


End file.
